Life on Asgard
by The Jotun
Summary: Growing up in Asgard. Laughing and crying, fun, battles and friendship! This FanFiction should cover the lot! Loki and Thor in Asgard, from young to old! Enjoy! Updates every Friday!
1. New Addition

Odin looked down at the tiny Jotun child cradled in his arms. He hadn't known it was alive until it breathed a wisp of cold air into the Allfather's face. He felt pity for it: abandoned in a temple. It was freezing, as was usual for one of it's kind. Odin was about to put it back onto the floor when his fingertips accidentally brushed the side of its face. He stared on in astonishment. Slowly, it's deep blue skin tone ebbed away and a pale, chalky pallor, much like his own, replaced it. It's blood red eyes dissipitated, leaving a only white, much like the snow surrounding them. Uncertain of what to do, he walked back out with the child and stood with his steed as he called Heimdall. There was a flash of light, and then they were in the Realm Eternal.

When Odin looked back down, the child's eyes were a sparkling green.

* * *

Frigga was worriedly standing on the Bifrost. The rest of her husband's fleet had returned, victorious, so why hadn't he? She saw the swirl of light that indicated someone passing into Asgard, and heard Heimdall's greeting. Odin came into sight. She sighed with relief, but the breath soon caught in her throat as she saw his mangled eye. She picked up her skirts and ran to him.

"I am so glad that you returned to me!" She embraced him tightly. "We must get you to the Healers-" her voice was cut off by a tiny cry emanating from within the Allfather's cloak. She stepped back as Odin withdrew a wriggling baby from his drapes.

"He was abandoned. A Frost Giant. I would never force such a thing on you, Frigga, and Thor destroys everything in his path-"

As if on cue, the two year old stumbled down the Bifrost, clinging tightly to Fulla's supportive hand. The Allfather looked at his wife as she turned and whisked the child out of his arms. She turned back to the toddler tugging on her skirts.

"There's someone I'd like you meet, Thor darling." She presented the baby at his eye level. "Meet Loki. Your new baby brother." Odin's eyebrows rose as he tasted the name on his tongue. Loki. Mischievous. His mouth quirked up slightly.

His wife was an interesting woman.

Thor's hands clenched and unclenched, reaching for the squirming bundle. Frigga half put the baby in his arms, but still supported within her own. Thor's blue eyes widened as he took in the babe before him. The Allfather looked on at the scene, almost smiling, before Thor roughly headbutted his adopted brother in the head.

Frigga pulled back, shocked but laughing. She stroked Loki's head. "You have to be gentle, until he can play with you."

Thor scrunched his eyebrows together. "How loooooonggg?" he whined, stomping his feet. Heimdall laughed alongside Fulla.

"Not long, child." Frigga stroked his hair and smiled. "Not long."


	2. Surprise

Frigga smiled as she looked at her two sons from her chair. The newest addition to their family, Loki, sat in his cot, giggling at his brother. Thor was putting on a puppet show for him. Thor had quickly grown to love his new brother. He seldom didn't come to visit him during the day.

Frigga didn't know why she named him Loki. She knew it meant mischievous, but she just couldn't think of any other name that she could give him. It was just that laughing glint in his eyes, the ghost of a smirk on his lips, and she knew that Loki would be his name. He was only a year old, yet he had a surprising shock of black hair that came to just below his chin. He was learning quickly, he could already say many words, unlike Thor, who said his first word when he was two. She knew Thor's first word had to be "CHARGE!".

"Come Loki! Let us defeat-" Thor began for the fifth time that week.

"It is time for luncheon, Thor." Frigga smiled at him and tugged his small hand. "Shall we go?" Thor grinned and began to run out of the room, dragging his mother with him before he turned around.

He frowned. "What about Loki? We can't leave him to fend for himself!" Frigga laughed and pulled him towards the door.

"I shall come back for him, do not worry! He shall not perish in your absence!" She jested and Thor nodded fiercely.

"Goodbye, Loki!" he grinned and walked out with the Queen.

Loki reached for them as they walked out of his room. He didn't want to be left alone. A silent tear dropped down his cheek. He missed his brother when he left. "Thfor? Thfor?" he cried as he rattled the bars on his cot. He fell back, exhausted and defeated. He started to think to himself. Why was he always left alone? Did his family not love him? Did Thor not love him? He looked down at his hands, angry and confused. He knew what he felt, but he couldn't put it into words. He didn't know how to say that he didn't want to be alone.

A bright light appeared in his hands. "Ahh!" he half screamed. His heart pounded in his chest as the light slowly dissipitated. A thought appeared in his mind and he started to concentrate on his hands once again. The light grew again and he laughed, forgetting how upset he was that he was alone. Maybe being alone wasn't that bad...


	3. Harsh Words and a Snake

It had been a month since Odin had found out about his adopted son. Thor, he knew, was destined to become a warrior, the God of Thunder. Little did he know that Loki would be wielder of magic. It troubled him. What would the people think of the prince when they learned this? At only three the Allfather had realised that Loki was destined to become the God of Mischief. This had caused disruption in the court. Frequently he wondered if he should have ever taken the child from the temple, but his wife would scold him at the thought of sending him away. Odin heard a small cough from the floor.

Loki stood a few feet away from him, small head cocked to the side. "What are you thinking of, father?"

Odin knew that Loki would be broken if he told him that he was thinking about giving him away. "I was thinking about where Thor is. He always gets into trouble. I hope you don't grow up to be as much of a troublemaker as he!" Odin laughed.

Loki looked down. "Why are you lying to me?"

"What?"

"You're lying to me."

Odin clasped his hands behind his back nervously. How could the Allfather be so nervous, just from being in the presence of a five year old child? "I am not. Your brother is a warrior, but he needs to learn to control himself, as his reckless actions cause much disturbance-"

"You weren't thinking about Thor." Loki stated. He looked up and smiled, a forgiving look in his eyes. "But do you want to see something special?"

Odin was shocked. How could he know? He brushed it aside. Guess. Yet an accurate guess. "Go ahead." He motioned with his hand for Loki to continue.

The child sucked in a breath and the torches blew out. Odin gasped.

"That's-" he began.

"Shh! I'm concentrating!" Loki whispered. Odin would have to speak to him about how the King should be spoken to, but later. This was quality time that he should share with Loki. A rare time, and so Odin tried to make it as productive as possible.

He saw something to move in the dark. Out of the dim, a green light began, illuminating Loki's closed eyelids and his out-stretched hands. The light wavered for a second before forming a small snake, twisting around the child's hands. _His _child's hands. Odin felt a warm feeling inside, much like the one he got when Thor picked up his sword and fought against a guard. The snake hissed and reared up before vanishing.

The torches lit up once again. Loki was beaming before him. "Did you like it, father? Did you like it?"

For some reason, the Allfather felt the need to not immediately praise his child. If he praised him then he could become arrogant. Odin deliberated before speaking. "It was good, but not much use against your foes. How would you defeat Thor with your magic tricks?"

That hit Loki right at his heart. He wasn't violent. He didn't want to fight. He found his strength lay in magic and words. Being told that he was useless, that Thor was better than him, it just hurt. Loki knew Thor was the golden son. Even at his age, he understood that. But he loved Thor, regardless of how insignificant he looked next to him.

Loki sighed. "I'll try harder, father." he turned and walked out with a heavy heart, but determined to please his father. He could do it. It was possible.

It took all of his willpower not to call back to Loki as the boy left. He needed to learn about defeat. If you don't win the first time in battle, you come back the second time and your forces are doubled. Odin hoped Loki would understand.


	4. Swords

Thor charged at the new target in his room. He slashed at it with his sword, making straw from the stables fly everywhere. He was close to winning, his enemy literally in tatters, when he heard a scuffle of footsteps behind him. Thor turned, sword poised to attack the intruder.

In the doorway stood Loki with an impish grin on his face, wearing his newly made green cape. "Can I play with you, Thor?" Thor's face split in two with a brilliant smile to his ears.

"You're old enough to play with me now? So many foes we will defeat, kingdoms we will attack, together, brother! Long have I waited for this day! Come, let me teach you how to wield a sword." Both of the boys knew that it was their father who should teach Loki how to use it, but they were too happy to be in each other's company to care. Loki missed the time Thor used to spend with him, as now he would go off to his classes, sword practice and spend time with his friends, completely leaving Loki behind.

Today, they would play together.

Thor handed his sword over to his little brother, showing him how to hold it. It was only a beginners sword, not sharp enough to do any real damage and not as long and heavy as a real one either. Still, the little boy struggled with the weight and couldn't balance the sword. It fell to the floor with a clunk. Thor frowned and Loki panted.

"Maybe if I...?" Loki made a few movements with his hands as he tried to replicate the sword before him. For a first try, it was good, slightly longer and leaner, and definitely lighter. He grasped the sword out of the green bubble it was floating in. He weighed it up and nodded, satisfied. Thor was gaping, still amazed by Loki's ability to create things out of thin air after four years. "Like this?" Loki asked lunging forward lithely and stabbing the dummy between the eyes.

Thor laughed. "You've got it! Except it's more like this..." He slashed the target from top to bottom. Loki cocked his head to the side, and from that moment, they unconsciously started a competition as to who would deal the most damage.

* * *

"I don't ever want today to end," Thor said breathlessly after Loki finally stepped down and admitted Thor had beaten him. Mainly because Thor's pride would have never allowed him to step down and admit defeat.

Loki grinned. That day had been amazing. He'd had so much fun that he wanted to do it again and again and again. Because he knew that the next day would bring the nightmares. They'd started when Thor first began his lessons, left Loki alone and afraid. That room had been so dark, closing in, only his little orbs of light to keep them at bay. He knew that as soon as Thor went back to his lessons the nightmares would come for him.

"Neither do I." Loki said, wanting to remember this day forever. Remember what kept the dark at bay.


	5. Nightmare

Feet pounding against the floor. _I've got to get out, _Loki thought as he sprinted away from the never ending darkness behind him, _I've got to get him out. _Thor. He thought of him, how he was always there for him. Always protecting him. He had to find Thor. If he didn't... If he was too late...

Whispers ricocheted off of the walls. The evil sneering a of dark magic. Loki knew he didn't have long until he wouldn't be able to run any longer. He felt his feet starting to slow. In his head he was screaming at himself to keep going, to find Thor, to get out.

"Loki!" He heard a voice shout from the end of the stone corridor. His feet suddenly found their ground again, running with renewed life. "Loki!"

He could see Thor's limp body in the cell ahead. He focused and the metal bars holding him captive melted away. He kept running, but the corridor seemed to be growing, longer and longer. A silhouette appeared in the cell, a knife in hand. He raised it up, above his head. A frost giant, Loki realised.

"NO!" He cried as the knife fell. Tears dripped from his eyes. But he didn't stop running. He'd never stop trying to get to his brother. He'd find a way to save him. He had to.

* * *

Thor heard his name. He sat bolt upright, hand reaching for his sword. Realising it was only Loki, he relaxed. "THOR!" The voice screeched in pain. He jumped out of bed and ran to the room opposite his, only in his night clothes.

Loki was twisting and turning in the bed, black hair splayed all over his pillow. His face was pale, paler than usual, but his eyes were closed. "Loki, it's okay." His brother kept writhing, evidently having a nightmare. "Loki!" he shouted. "Loki!"

He he shook his brother's shoulders gently, trying to wake him up. He just kept screaming, screaming out his name. It tugged at his heart. He sounded so distressed. _What could cause this?_ he wondered as he wrapped an arm around the shaking shoulders of his brother. He'd been here before, trying to soothe him, to be there when he woke up, to tell him everything was going to be alright.

The pale figure he was embracing sat up abruptly. He was panting and sweating, his green eyes wildly searching the darkness for something. Thor patted his shoulder. The little boy jumped, his eyes as wide as saucers. He relaxed as he saw who it was, and started crying.

"Easy, easy." Thor said, pulling Loki into his chest. "It was just a nightmare."

"I-I...I couldn't get to you in time! I- And then he- And I couldn't...!" He gasped. "I failed you." His eyes looked down and his tears fell right onto his bed sheets.

"You could never fail me." Thor said. After that there was silence, and Loki fell asleep in the warm embrace of his brother. Thor looked out at the sunset through one of the windows in Loki's room. Would the next night be just as bad?


	6. Library

Loki was sitting in the library, surrounded by books and scrolls. His eyes were transfixed on the spell book in front of him. If his father wanted better, he'd give him better. A spell caught his eye. Invisibility charm. Maybe that would impress his Father.

Thor didn't like libraries. They were boring and full of history and dust. The stories of old were legendary, the battles, the wars, and Thor respected that. He just respected them in word form. Like that time that his father had told him and Loki about the wars in the weapons vault. He enjoyed that day. He didn't enjoy it when his mother had tried to read him a book before he slept.

But out today was different. Today was the day when Loki and Thor would spend together, doing whatever Loki wanted, not Thor. And that probably involved books. Thor sighed and walked around the corner. The room was empty. His brow furrowed with confusion.

"Loki!" He called, turning around and walking into the room adjoining the library. It was slightly smaller and the walls were painted a pale aquamarine. It was also empty.

"Yes?" A calm voice replied. His voice echoed round the room, leaving a confused Thor in the middle.

"Where are you? I can not see you anywhere!" Thor cried, poking a curtain with his finger to see if Loki was hiding within.

"I'm in the library." Thor was about to reply before Loki added. "The main room."

An exasperated Thor walked back into the main chamber of the library. Once again he could not see anybody. "Brother-"

"Up here, brother!" Cheered Loki from above, perched upon the top of a bookshelf, leg swinging over the edge. He gave a mischievous grin and waved.

"How did you- I don't even want to know." He looked up. "But I'm going to get you down!" He launched himself off of a table and tried to grasp Loki's swinging leg.

Loki twisted his leg just out of reach of the meaty fist. He smiled. "Challenge accepted," He decided not to mention the fact that there was a perfectly good indent of steps to his right, much like a ladder but more inconspicuous. This was going to be too much fun.

Thor planted his foot on one of the shelves, knocking books out of the way as he did. Loki had a disapproving look on his face. They were perfectly good books. Thor just grinned. He reached up and grabbed the next shelf. Three shelves to go, he thought, reaching just a little higher to hopefully skip out a few. Loki manifested a snake and let it drop.

"Argh!" Thor shouted as the snake hit him in the face. He fell to the floor with an ungainly thump. The bookcase began to wobble. Loki tried to steady it as it rocked back and forth. It started to tip, books falling onto Thor's head. Loki jumped from the bookcase and landed on his feet next to the tumbling tower. Thor had was just sitting up when Loki shoved him out of the way to avoid the case landing on him.

Loki looked towards the oak bookcase in shock as it fell on top of him.


	7. Deathly White

**Just to say, thank you for all reviewing this story! I hope to keep it going but I will probably keep it at one age, any ideas? Thanks especially to Destiel101 and Gracie Laufey who review every week! Now, on with the story!**

It was dark. And it hurt. Something was pressing against his neck, stomach, knees and ankles, preventing him from moving. Jagged edges were pressing into his sides and face. He coughed and the weight pressed down further. He tried to push the darkness away, but it didn't move. Each breath he took brought the dark closer to suffocating him. Loki was trapped.

* * *

"That was incredible!" Thor shouted to Loki. He looked around. Where was Loki? _Oh no, _he thought. Thor slowly stood up, eyes as wide as saucers, staring at the bookcase. He could see a few strands of raven hair. "Loki! Brother, are you alright?"

No reply. He tried to pull the case up, using all of his thirteen year old muscles to lift it away from his brother. The bookcase barely creaked and Thor started to panic. Could he breathe? Would he die? Would his brother have died because of him?

"I'm sorry, Loki." He said as he ran out of the room.

* * *

He could hear muffled sounds, but couldn't make out words. He tried to lift his hands but they were pinned. Panic was shooting through his veins. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and he couldn't do anything about it. If only he wasn't panicking, then he could have lifted the darkness, pushed it away. _Where is Thor?_ Loki wondered. _Did I fail him again?__  
_

* * *

His feet tapped against the floor and his heart pounded in his chest as he ran down the corridor. He didn't know how long Loki had. He knew he had to be quick. His mother would be in the gardens, sewing or looking at the plants. His feet touched the grass and he sped through the bushes at lightening speed.

When he found his mother, he only had enough breath to say, "Loki...Library..." But she could tell from his panicked expression that something was wrong. They ran back together, and Frigga beckoned some guards into the library and they followed with haste.

The bookcase was still there, seeming lower than before. The guards assembled themselves around the bookcase and prepared to lift. Frigga knelt down beside the case with a terrified expression on her face. The bookcase was lifted and her expression intensified.

"Loki..._No!" _She reached out for his crushed, deathly white hand. "Loki, wake up!"

Silence.

"Loki?" Thor said, his voice higher than usual- stressed. "Loki, I can't lose you!"


	8. Brothers

**I am so sorry this is late! Please forgive me! :'(**

Frigga frantically pushed the books away from Loki's face. Her hands were shaking. His eyes were closed. His black hair was splayed around his face. And his face... Frigga's heart spluttered. His face was pale. Almost deathly white. And blotted with freshly made purple bruises. She gingerly pulled him into her chest, smoothing out his hair, with tears sliding down her cheeks. "How did this happen?" she said, looking to Thor's small face, streaked with tears.

"I was just- and then he- and I..." he coughed and tried to regain his composure. If Frigga hadn't been focusing on her younger son, then she would have admired his efforts. But she was checking for his pulse, his breathing, any sign that Loki was alive. In the end, Thor could only stutter two words. "He fell."

Frigga lifted her child, and stood. "We have to get him to the healers room." she said to the guards. One offered to carry him, but she refused. She wasn't letting go just yet. Thor began to follow, but Frigga stopped him. "I think it best that you stay here."

They walked out of the room. Thor looked around, lost. His brother... It was all his fault. He should have saved him. He should have been the one to push Loki out of the way. But instead Loki had saved him, and risked his own life. Thor wiped his cheeks. He remembered how he would wipe Loki's tears away when he had a nightmare. His heart thudded unevenly. He wanted to know, he _needed _to know if Loki was okay. He looked at the chaos around him. All of this, from a little bit of fun, that he had started. He had injured his brother, possibly even killed him.

He sobbed into his hands. He didn't know if he'd ever see those mischievous green eyes again. He couldn't bear just sitting around and waiting. He was going to save his brother. His feet thudded against the floor as he ran outside, and then towards the forest.

* * *

Everything was a mixture between the brightest light and a dark, shadowy black. He couldn't differentiate the two extremes. Just the brightness, the darkness, and the pain. He was aching all over. He couldn't even breathe, as if something was pressing down on him from above. But nothing was above him in this strange world. He'd been like that for a while. Then, a voice cut through the never ending changing lights.

"Loki, can you hear me?"

He knew he had heard that voice before, but he couldn't remember who. But he knew that he wanted to say "Yes!" to the voice that brought him out of the eternal land that he was floating in. He wanted to cry out for help, for something to hold onto into the nothingness. But he still couldn't take a breath. Suddenly, in his alternate world, he felt pressure on his already flattened chest. Pushing down for two beats, and then retreating for two beats. He tried to thrash out. It _hurt_. But he couldn't move.

One word shone through in his mind. _Thor. _Thor would save him. Thor always came to save him. Before he knew it, the light and the dark had gone, and it was replaced by a woman with curly hair.


End file.
